WHITE DOGS
by silent miko
Summary: Moving to a new city isn't the best thing for Kagome Higurashi who by a twist of faith ends up in a gang name WHITE DOGS, how will she get her self out of this one?, does she even want to?
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Hey it's my Dark Miko, this is my first true fic (this one I shall continue it till the very end) I hope that you enjoy it, and please review, not because of the number of reviews but to know if you like what I'm writing, if I'm doing a good job, if you have some suggestion, or for whatever you want, just no flames. Read under your on risk!!!!!  
  
**WHITE DOGS  
  
**"Grr... I can't believe it my first day in our new house and hell decides to play a prank on my, and it's all HIS fault" Kagome yelled while arriving to her room.

She and her family had just move because her mother was given a raise in work that involve moving into a new city, and the reason that her mother had taken it was because non of the schools that whore on her hold town would accept her for her "excellent behavior".

"Way must the powers of heart amused their self's plotting against little old me" she said as she laid down on her bed, and has she closed her eyes she was remembering all that had happened.

FLASHBACK

Kagome had decided to go and skate a little on her skateboard so that she could have a look around the city. She suddenly stop, she looked around it had been like 5 or 10 minutes that she had not seen people out on the streets, first the streets had become less and less crowded, but now not even a soul was out there with her.

"Now, where the hell am I?" she said a little confused and starting to get pissed.

'Good now I'm in some stupid street with no idea where my house is. Guess I can't stand here so I'll just keep on going, see where the heck I'll get my self to'

After that she started to skate down towards a dirty alley, where she saw that there where some guys like 20 or 30, and she headed to where they where, she stop when she was with in a earring reach.

"Now fellus, you are all here 'cuz you think of your self's worthy for the white dogs" said a white harried guy that was in a pedestal, and look very confident of himself. "The rules are simple, you will fight against two of whore members, if you defeat them both you are in, and if you win one or non you'll not by joining" he pussed and whispered something to the two guys that where next to him. "You'll not be able to use weapons such as blades, guns or sword in you're first fight, but in the second fight for those that qualified will have to choose one"

As the guy finish talking Kagome looked for the guys that where at the said of the white haired, but she did't saw them, she did noticed that the white haired guy started to paired some of the guys.

Suddenly she felt as if she was being pulled, as a matter of fact she was, now she knew where the guys had gone, they were right next to her side by side pulling her on to where the white haired guy was. He stop the pairing when the three of them where in front of him.

"Inuyasha, I think we have ourselves a spy" said the guy on her left

"Well done Miroku, Koga" then he looked white cold eyes to Kagome "So who send ya, it was Naraku wasn't him. Theres no use on lying to me, I would know if you do so girly" Said Inuyasha whit a confident smirk.

"Excuse my, but who the hell do you think you are to call my girly uh?. And I don't know no mother fucker called Naraku so buzz of and live me alone" said a now really pissed out Kagome.

"Is that so.... well then I aren't we all pissed" he laugh a little "Well as it seem that you are telling the truth then you'll stay for the test" he said.

'Dam it, it seem that I have no choice, I know that he is not asking me to stay he has sated in an ordering tone, hell and I know that if I refuse then I'll be in danger'

"Yeah ok I'll do it" she said whit a really confident expression

'He can have the advantege for now but that doesn't mean that I'm scarred of these freaks'

"Ok then you will fight against Hojo, HOJO GET YOUR LAZY BUT HERE" and by less then a sec a thin brown haired boy that whored a black T-shirt and black baggy pants step between them.

"Yes Inuyasha" came Hojo, at the time that he saw Kagome he had a really confused expression on his face. It almost seem as if he hadn't seen a woman in his life.

"Hojo, you'll be fighting the girly"

"Stop calling me girly, I have a name you know and it's Kagome by the way"

"Feh whatever" saying this he turn his back on them and continue pairing the others.

"So what are you a tomboy or something, why aren't you whit the rest of the girls that are traing out for the gang" said Hojo whit the confused expression still on his face.

"Because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time get it" It pissed Kagome more the fact that this guy was so stupid, everyone saw what happened to her, and she had to fight the only sucker that hadn't knottiest.

"START FIGHTING" The guy that Inuyasha had call Miroku yelled. At the second that Miroku yelled the face of Hojo turn into a more confident and less childish one, he made the first move he throw a kick aiming to Kagome's face, she dodge it.

"Not bad for a GIRL" Hojo said

Kagome took that chance to attack Hojo, she throw a punch to his face so, Kagome knew that he wold have his attention on her fist so she prepared a kick for the left side of his abdomen.Hojo was taken a back, 'cuz Kagome might not look like much but she had taken karate and other fighting teachings since she was 7.Inuyasha smirk, he had let this Kagome girl whit Hojo, Hojo was a middle class fighter, but for a woman it would be more difficult to defeat him.After several anger attacks from Hojo, getting mad for Kagome's speed he finally had thrown her in to the ground, and now was ready to finished her off, all do he hadn't done any damage he knew that whit a couple of good punches and kicks she would be out of the fight.By the time that Hojo tried to kick Kagome in the stomach Kagome had thrown him also to the ground whit a low kick. And she got up as fast as she could, she waited a little for Hojo to get up, that when she notice that must of the fights where over and must of the men where looking at her fight; this only serve to make Kagome more determined to win.When Hojo got up he lunch his selve towards Kagome, which she tuck and they rolled on the ground and she give him a kick while rolling throwing him away, when Hojo landed he landed on his face and when down out cold."Okay, that was the last fight" said Inuyasha 'Dam this girl is really good, I'm glad I let her take the test, now lest se if she if got enough to fight...'Kagome heard has most of the guy's talked about her fight whit Hojo, they all where very surprised, firstly because she didn't want to try out, and secondly 'cuz it was against one of the boys."Okay people now for the next round I'll be saying to names and as you heard them youll step inside of the circle, where you'll shows you're weapons and will start fighting"As several fights came Kagome notice that the people that where on the gang where becoming less and less, and she started to get worried 'cuz she also notice that as the battles went on the competitors where stronger and stronger."And now for the next fight will by Kagome vs......"   
  
Well did you like it, hate it. Sorry to cut ya off but I'm a out of ideas for the moment, but I promissed that the second chapter will come out soon ok.DARK MIKO 


	2. Chapter 2: the prank didn

HELLO EVERYBODY!!!!! I'm back with a brand new chapter I want to thank everybody that read my story, and please don't stop you're self's from reviewing  
  
Oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha and Co. never ever have and never will got it.  
  
**Chapter 2: The prank didn't end there  
  
**Still in the flashback   
  
"And now for the next fight will by Kagome Vs Koga"  
  
"What the bloody hell Inu, you can't be serious" yelled most the boys. They all knew that Koga was one of the best fighters that the gang had, he was famous for he's supper speed and loosing it once he was all wrapped out in the battle.  
  
Inuyasha didn't have to say a word to shut them up, he just shut them dirty looks mixed with a you-dare-and-go-against-me-word-you-die stare.  
  
'Shoot way did the boys freak out it not as if that guy as creepy has he looks can..... or could he gulp '  
  
Kagome slowly stepped in to the center of the circle to face Koga, she look at the bright side she could hit one of the guys that brought her into this mess.  
  
"Before you begin you may choose a weapon" said Inuyasha showing some guns, swords, a bow and arrow, and several others.  
  
As Kagome saw the weapons thinking only in what sword to choose she heard the fucking bastard of Koga saying "Don't worry darling I'll be nice on you and I won't choose a weapon, but don't expect nothing else"  
  
Finally Kagome choose a wooden sword Ok now what" she said shooting dagger at Koga, not caring any more if it was 'cuz the stupid guy had caught her and brought into this all mess, she wasn't a defenseless girl and the poor guy will just have to learn it the hard way.  
  
'Poor girl she doesn't know what she's into, Inuyasha only gives me the dorks that are could possibly stand a chance against me, but a GIRL, I guess I'll just have to enjoy the fight and play with her'  
  
"START" yelled the guy name Miroku  
  
Exactly when he ended saying that Koga was now in front of Kagome and kick her in the ribs, giving Kagome just the enough time to stand up.  
  
"Come on you can do better than that" said Koga with a stupid smirked around he's face.  
  
Before she was ready to block or to attack, Koga had thrown himself towards her, Kagome took some of the first punches, and then she was able to block some of them, to everybody it look like the poor girl didn't stand a chance, but to Inuyasha this was going to be a very interesting fight.  
  
When they both had some distance, as if in q' they both charged into each other, Kagome strike with her sword will Koga had thrown some a punch, but it wasn't nothing like the other punches that he had ever thrown her, it was tougher and there was some sort of energy surrounding it.  
  
Has they're attacks ended they both felled into the ground. Koga was the first one to stand up "So you liked me wolf punch or was it to much for a little human girl like you"  
  
'So that was it he said he'll take it easy on her'. He was a demon, she tough that Inuyasha was the only one, but now that she took a good look at the guy she saw all the signs that the has avoided and could have made her lost the battle.  
  
After Koga's words Kagome stud up and block Koga's punch that had aim to her head and made a back flip to get some space between them, then she decided to attack, she tuck a fighting stand and headed over Koga, he was taken a little a back by the attack, because at the moment that she was a couple of steps to hit him she disappeared.  
  
She wasn't out of sight for long; she reappeared to everybody's sight when Koga was heading to the floor.  
  
'What the hell was that' he said as he stud up as fast as he could. He was getting a little worried the only person that had ever attacked him some how like that was Inuyasha, but even then he could predicted a second to late, but not having the disadvantage of being this their first fight.  
  
'Now this is getting really interesting, mmm.... I wonder what more surprises will this fight have' tough Inuyasha, he wasn't able to take his eyes off the fight, it had been some time he had seen a fight like this and he was enjoying every punch, kick and sword stand.  
  
"Come on get up, or what are you getting tired that a LITTLE GIRL is kicking you're but" said Kagome she could just smelled victory. And with that she started to attack Koga again and again, not letting him move from the spot that he was standing, this only stopped when Koga got really tired of her.  
  
'I like her fighting spirit, that's it I've mead may mine' tough Koga  
  
"You're good but, I think it's time to finish you off" said Koga. Kagome started to feel some strange energy surrounding Koga.  
  
"No he wouldn't would he" said Inuyasha, he was so in the battle that he didn't notice that he was saying it out loud. "Not the tornado!! Dam he must really want to end this fight"  
  
Everyone of the guys started at Inuyasha (except Koga and Kagome DUH!!) must of the guys didn't really know much of Koga's fighting techniques, the only ones who knew them where the high rankers of the gang.  
  
"Sorry to finish this of, but I have to give you credit for this fight. So I've decided... you'll be my woman" Said Koga, and with that his figure disappeared and Kagome was caught up in some kind of tornado, the worst part was that she couldn't move, she was being attacked as the tornado went by, she had to think quick.  
  
All of the sudden the air around them change, if could have seen inside of the tornado, you would of seen the energy of Kagome surrounding her body, will being attacked she started to chant a spell.  
  
All tough nobody knew what was happening they did see that Koga was stopping his attack, and slowly standing up with a victorious grinned across his face and Kagome lain on the ground.  
  
But then, the Kagome in the floor started to laugh, and Koga started to scream of pain, the first thing that everyone notice was that Kagome's wooden sword was now only a piece of wood and then they saw Koga, and saw that pieces of Kagome's sword where around Koga and where the one's that cause Koga all the pain, the stitches were surrounded by the energy that some seconds ago had surrounded Kagome.  
  
Kagome got up with all of the bruises that Koga had left her and grinned at Inuyasha "I won" was the last thing she said before she started to walk off.  
  
Inuyasha was amassed one of his best fighters had been defeated by a girl, 'this Kagome chick was just what we needed, I only know a couple of girls that could do the same amount of damage to Koga like she did, and one of them was a miko. A MIKO that was it she was a miko'  
  
"Where do you think you're going" said Inuyasha not caring that the last battle was taking place has he spoke. "Now you're one of us and I don't want one of me man (literally speaking) to go out in to the street like you are"  
  
He ran out to Kagome with Miroku and Hojo, Hojo was pulling Koga to a dark viper "You'll be coming whit us to take care of you're hounds, and then you'll go to where ever you want" said Miroku  
  
Kagome nodded and headed with slowly into the car, inside of it she just lean and felt asleep.  
  
When Kagome finally got awoke she saw something that scared the shit out of her, she saw some boy by her side, he seem to be taking care of her hounds so she decided that the best thing to do was to stay still. But she decided not to when the guy started to put some sort of liquid on her harm, she decided to reclaim her arm.  
  
"Stay still child" said the guy. "You're almost done" said the guy in a very cold tone. That surprise Kagome and decided to take another look at her "doctor", he had silver hair 'Inuyasha' she tough for a minute but then she couldn't see the doggy hears anywhere, and saw that he had some sort of strange looking tattoos in his face.  
  
"Who are you??" Kagome asked  
  
"I'm Seshoumaru. And I don't have to ask who you are, everybody's talking about you" said Seshoumaru.  
  
Kagome blush a little "Really, for the Koga thing right?"  
  
"Part of it has to do with him, another part has to be that you took the boys challenge to enter the gang and finally the fact that you're a miko" he said  
  
"oh" was her brilliant response  
"Who is she?" said an old women that had just entered the room  
  
"She's ok, I'm already finished" said Sesshoumaru, and with out another word he left the room leaving Kagome whit the old women.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm Kaede and I'll be the one in charge of you're miko training" said Kaede whit a big smile.  
  
"Ok whatever" Kagome said. "Hey do you know who can I go out"  
  
"Of course, I'll take you" said Kaede as she started walking and Kagome following 'Boy this girl has the same temperament as Inuyasha, this shall by fun' and with that tough Kaede and Kagome stepped out of the gang's hide out, or should I say mansion.  
  
Kagome walked out whit out thanking or saying good by to Kaede. And for her good luck she did knew that street, she had passed it by when she walked out of her house, and her house was just a couple of blocks away.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK   
  
'Come on Kagome nothing could by worst than this, right??' said a little voice inside of Kagome's head.  
  
'You're probably right' and with that she had decided to take a walk in to dream land but the door of her room was opened and someone had stepped in.  
  
"KAGOME, KAGOME GUESS WHAT??" said the person that had stepped into the room  
  
'Great now that I was going to sleep my beloved dreams become a nightmare why of all the people in the world did she had to stepped in to my room' was Kagome's tough has she sat on her bed.  
  
"What is it Kikyo"   
  
So did you like it??? Did you hate it???? Tell my something anything that you'll like or some idea that you might have.  
  
And I really want to thank Juna for reviewing, and yes I will try to be more careful whit my spelling ok well. One more thing see the little sexy button down there its telling you to review so do has it says.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The No Souls

HELLO EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I hoped you missed me (everybody looks at me "hey dude that girl is crazy right") yeah I know you love me and all ("Come on lets go, she ain't gonna show the fic") but I know that at this very moment you're not here to worship me ("we must destroy her mwahahaha, show has the fic or die") so we will go on with the fic (all of the people around me throw down their weapons and start cheering)  
  
**THE WHITE DOGS  
  
CHAPTHER 3: MEETING WITH THE NO SOULS  
  
**"What is it Kikyo" said Kagome  
  
"Come on Kag, there's not much time to waste get you're lazy but up" said Kikyo, she had a suspicious look, she was looking at every direction as if she was being watch or something like that.  
  
"WHAT!! But I just got here, you can't make me" said Kagome a little childish, but who blamed her she was so tired for her fight with Koga.  
  
Before Kagome could do anything else three of men entered Kagome's room, two of the men got a hold on her so that she could not escape, while the other man put a cloth in Kagome's face.  
  
The last thing Kagome saw was who Kikyo laugh and said "See I told you, you where coming with me"  
  
And with that Kagome felt unconscious and one of the three men took her to a black eclipse (a car).  
  
"You, Inu we have some news on the girl" said Miroku will running to where Inuyasha stud.  
  
"What is it Miroku, what did you find out" said Inuyasha a little frustrated 'man Miroku only gets this worked up when there some really bad news involved which usually means that the "No souls" have something to do with it'  
  
"Remember the girl right, she said her name was Kagome, and Sesshoumaru made sure that she got home safe" Miroku paused to catch his breath.  
  
"Yeah so??"  
  
"The house that she entered was none other that Kikyo's house" said Miroku.  
  
"Shit!! and do you think that Kikyo will try to make the girly a no soul" said Inuyasha  
  
"Yeah, you know that the girl is White dogs material then there's no doubt that the no soul will like to have her to," said Miroku. "But I doubt that the no souls would know that she's already in our gang" he headed  
  
"So what are we waiting for, lets make sure that the girl is alright" said Inuyasha stepping out of the room and running to the garage.  
  
'I know that after the fight she had with Koga she might need some rest for all of the energy that she used on her last attack. She doesn't seem like and experience miko, if she where she would of ended the fight wouldn't have last half of the time it did' thought Inuyasha.  
  
'Oh man my head hurts' was the first thought that passed in Kagome's mind.  
  
After a couple of minutes she finally reacted. "Where the hell am -?"  
  
"Hey boss the girl has awoken" said a strange looking fellow  
  
"Great Jaken bring here to me" said a cold but imposing voice  
  
"You heard him bitch step up and start walking" said the Jaken fellow.  
  
Kagome's look could have killed the guy in less then a second, but she did what she was told to do.  
  
'Note to self: if the guy named Jaken ever crossed another word with me he shall be destroyed' Tough Kagome.  
  
Kagome was guided to a place with tons of boxes and dim light, every no end then Kagome could see people that where throwing her dirty looks.  
  
When they finally stop the guy named Jaken bowed to a man that had long black hear, and his clothes where all black.  
  
"Has you requested Lord Naraku the girl is here" said Jaken. Kagome noticed that Jaken's voice trembled whit fear.  
  
"So Kagome, someone told me you're a miko. Is that true?" said Naraku.  
  
Kagome felt something, as if she couldn't lie to that guy, there was something whit in his presence that send chills up and down Kagome's spin.  
  
"Well sort of, I'm still in training" she said.  
  
"Guess that would have to do for now..." said Naraku with a smirk on his face, he suddenly turn his face to Kagome's left side. "Kikyo is everything ready for the testing"  
  
"Of course Naraku dear" she said whit out looking at Kagome  
  
"What the hell are you talking about what "testing" do you referred to, and what will it happened if I refused to" Said Kagome getting a little paranoid.  
  
'Great first I have to fight the Hovo or Mojo guy and Koga to live for the after noon and now THIS guy is talking of some other test, the next time I move to a new town I will not go out to anywhere until I know someone' she thought.  
  
"Come on Kag do has you're told to, you don't want to get Sota, you're mom and grandpa hurt or killed do you" said Kikyo giving her a serious face.  
  
Kagome shock her head. 'Dam bitch always knew she was no good, she doesn't cared for us nor grandpa fuck her'  
  
"Come outside and you'll know of what "testing" where talking about" said Naraku. Kagome knew that, that wasn't a guy that she wanted to be on his bad side.  
  
Whit out an other word said the four of them went outside of their recent location, and they steep in to the limits of a forest.  
  
"Come on, come on Miroku move it" said Inuyasha frustreated. 'I can't believe it, I can't believe that those three guys took her. And her fucking cousin, she must have taken her to the no souls hide out.  
  
"You know Inuyasha that we have to give a low profile, or do you prefer to be shot on the head" said Miroku.  
  
"Feh" was the Inu's great answer.  
  
"Look they stop" Said Miroku will they park the car.  
  
"Come on let us follow" Said Inuyasha getting out of the car.  
  
"They went into to the old warehouse" replied Miroku.  
  
A couple of minutes later they both where on top of the warehouse, and saw who a guy dragged Kagome in front of another guy.  
  
"Dam that Jaken he's taken her to Naraku" said Miroku "Can you hear a thing Inu?"  
  
"Not one freaking sound from the inside" said Inuyasha all frustrated.  
  
"But look there's Kikyo too" said Miroku.  
  
'I'm so stupid who could I have not seen the resemblance, they both look so much a like'  
  
"You Inu did you hear me, they went outside come on lets step a little closer" Said Miroku as he silently move towards the woods.  
  
"As you may see, where heading into the woods precious you'll have to wait here until you hear the signal, hand you'll have to get to the highest part of the forest that's over there got that" said Naraku.  
  
"Yeah no sweat" said Kagome 'Grrr... fuck them just so that I could walk throw a mother fucking forest the took my sleep away, SOMEONE'S GONNA PAY' she thought.  
  
"So, just wait here ok" Said Kikyo and with out another word they left.  
  
"Yeah sure 'just wait here ok' HAAAAAAAAAAA" Kagome scream, all of the sudden here arm had been grave, someone scared the shit out of here.  
  
"What the hell bitch do you want us all to get kill" said a voice that made Kagome relax for a second.  
  
"What are you doing here Inuyasha" said Kagome.  
  
"Please beautiful lady don't forget about me" said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah whatever, what are you doing" she repeated.  
  
"We are trying to get you out of this mess bitch" said Inu.  
  
Before another word was spoken, a light covered the sky and only one tough crossed the group mind 'SHIT IT HAS BEGUN'  
  
THANK YOU HANYOUBABY AND RIKA CHAN604 FOR REVIEWING I LOVE YOU GUYS.  
  
Liked it did you hate it. And more important do you think did little Inu and Miroku should save Kagome 'cuz I have ideas for both of them, so please REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4: The No Souls Test

**The White Dogs**

**Chapter 4: The No Souls Test **

Previously:

Before another word was spoken, a light covered the sky and only one tough crossed the group mind 'SHIT IT HAS BEGUN'

They all looked at each other none of them knowing what their next move should be, Miroku looked at Inuyasha waiting for instructions, and Inuyasha was looking everywhere has his hears where moving on every direction,.

Then both boys looked to where Kagome was, she was getting up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" Said an angry Inuyasha.

She just rolled her eyes and said "What does it look like, if I don't go to that stupid initiation my family will get killed, and you guys will get in a lot of trouble" and with anything else spoken she started running.

"So….. What do WE do now??" Asked Miroku, he know how important Kagome was in their plans, but he also didn't want her to get hurt, he understood the pain and feeling like there was no escape, and those were the feelings that Kagome's eyes shout out loud; right now, all he wanted was to help the girl.

"……." Inuyasha just open his mouth but no words came out, all Miroku could see was Inuyasha's concerned look, and did the thing Miroku expect the less, Inuyasha picked up his phone and made a quick call. After the call was over all he said was "Ok, let's go" That the last thing he said has they banish into the darkness of the night

She ran, has fast and has silent has possible, she didn't know this Naraku guy, but she sure knew her cousin Kikyo, and if they had anything in common she knew she should expect all source of sneaky stuff.

She was suddenly snap out of her thoughts, has a bunch of arrows came flying here way. She jump out of the way, but the shoots just change towards here new location, she continue to change directions but also she was getting closer to the shooter.

As soon as she got close enough, about 2 feet away with just some scratches she started beating the shit out of the 3 archers, making sure she didn't damage the bows and arrows, you knew that anything that could be used has a weapon right now anything she could use to defend herself could save her life. She started to walk again, the final line was still far away, and if this was just the beginning she knew she had to be a lot more careful, not only because she didn't know what her enemy had plotted but also she hadn't recover from her fight with Koga.

Kagomes pov

Dammed Kikyo, setting up your own cousin and then blackmailing her, I mean I knew you were bad, but I never knew you would step this low

Zoom something came me way, and I must say this fucking blows, now my eyes are used to the darkness of this forest, but that was even too fast for me.

I looked back, just to see a creepy and bitchy looking girl, she had short hair and a slutty little outfit. The strangest thing was the way she was holding the comb she had in her hand.

Zoom she could feel it again, she had moved, but where to. I started looking all around trying to find her, and then I suddenly felt someone touching my hair.

"What the fuck" I said has I turned around. There she was, I couldn't explain to myself how she had done it, or why was she touching my hair.

"Chill I just like to check the quality of victims hair, just to see how their deaths should be" The girl spoke like it was one of the most natural things in the world, but sure has hell it didn't make any sense to me. So I just snapped her hand away from my hair.

I just took an arrow and shoot it at her, but something disturbingly surprising happened, a shield made of…… hair??? Appear in front of her after a swing of her comb.

"Hahahahahaha you still don't get it do you?? Let me make it easier for you, I'm the great Yura, and what you just saw is the hair of all my other victims, if I like the hair of my victims I am careful with the way they die, and sometimes I even give them a fast death, but if I'm not interested then I amused myself with "interesting" ways for them to meet their doom" she said it a creepy smile in her face.

Dam it, I didn't even want to know in which category I fell, I started shooting some more arrows, but it seemed that the hair shield was doing a very good job keeping Yura safe.

Yura left out a yawn "Honey I think this is getting a lil old don't you think?" after speaking that the hairs started to gather around me. "Now it's my turn to have a little fun"

"What the…" that all I got to say before the hairs started to get a hold of my arms and legs.

"Now now be a good girl and don't move, the cut has to be perfect so there is no blood in your hair sweetie" said Yura.

'Well at least now I know in which category I fall' I said to myself.

Zoom I started to hear again, yet this time my eyes seemed to have already gotten used to the night light and I saw a flash that was heading my way, and out of instinct I did a back flip, which miraculously worked, the string of hair that was meant to cut her cut the hair that had her two legs and left hand captured.

I decided not to waste anymore time, and thinking that luck might ran out y graved and arrow and used it to free my right hand, once free I saw Yura running away from me, where she was leading me I had no idea.

I kept following until I suddenly fell off, has I fell I closed my eyes, the next thing I know is that I'm at the bottom of wherever the hell I fell yet the soil didn't feel right so I tried to get a hold of my surroundings, the next thing I saw was not the best sight nor the merrier has I found out the ground was full of skulls, human school.

"Hahahahaha I see you made it, let me welcome you to the last place you'll ever be, let me welcome you to my lil hide out" said Yura with the biggest grin on her face, did I mention she was standing on top of this big mountain of skull.

I tried to get me bow only to find it broken… ok no luck getting her from that far, I had to think of another way of attacking.


End file.
